The Intimacy Progression
by Mary11Anne
Summary: Sheldon returns from his trip and wants to become more intimate with Amy


**The Intimacy Progression**

Chapter 1

It was a Sunday afternoon, Amy and Sheldon were spending the day at Amy's apartment. It had been a whole month since Sheldon's return and things were finally getting back to normal. Amy had been rather upset and angry. when he showed up on her doorstep in the early hours with his luggage in tow. Even though he called her twice a day and Skyped her, when he had signal, their relationship was still on the rocks when he finally came home. In fact she wouldn't really talk to him apart from asking how he was. Sheldon tried to talk to her, to tell her how sorry he was for leaving, but she wasn't really interested. He vowed to make it up to her, then she sent him on his way home.

Sheldon had spent the last month getting to know his girlfriend properly, letting her choose what food they ate, choosing the films to watch at the cinema or when they were at one of their apartments. He was paying for all their meals, and when they went to the zoo. He wanted to prove to her that she was important to him, actually the most important person to him in the world.

They hadn't kissed, held hands or cuddled and Amy had kept her distance from him and Sheldon came to realise how much hurt Amy must of felt when he was doing the same to her for all these years.

Sheldon had tried to hold her hand when they were watching a film at her apartment last week. Amy had just pulled away and carried on watching the TV. He wanted to kiss her so much, but knew that he still hadn't earned the right to do so.

But that was a week ago, and just yesterday, after their date night, Amy had finally let him hold her hand as they walked back to her place from the restaurant. It had been a lovely evening, Sheldon took Amy shopping, she had wanted to get some new books, and Sheldon had paid for them. He then went with her to shop for some new clothes, where she spent hours looking around different shops and trying things on. Sheldon had even commented on how pretty she looked in a rather expensive cardigan she had tried on. She had put it back though, as she didn't really want to spend a lot of money on just one item of clothing. While she was in loo at the mall, Sheldon had gone back into the shop and bought it for her.

He wasn't trying to prove how much she meant to him by buying things for her, but he just couldn't help it when she had been so surprised and pleased when he offered to pay for their dinner a month ago. He had told her so when they were eating dinner on their date night. He had said how sorry he was that he just took off without saying anything. He had told her how he thought of her every day and he wanted to come home to her, but he just needed to clear his head and spend some time on his own, so he could become more independent and to get out of this rut he was stuck in. He told her he had realised how dependent he had become on Leonard and he didn't want that anymore. He had told her that with every day that he was away, he wanted to be by her side more and more. He told her he didn't realise how much she meant to him, until he was gone and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to be more intimate with her, and he wanted her to help him with it.

Amy had just sat there and listed him pour his heart out, she couldn't believe that he was actually opening up to her, but she had come to realise that if they were going to bypass his commitment and intimacy issues, they had to act on it and Amy had agreed to help him.

So here they were, at Amy's apartment, Amy was making the tea and Sheldon was sat on her couch waiting for her. Amy came over with their tea, placed the mugs on the coffee table and sat next to Sheldon. They had decided to watch a documentary on gorillas. Sheldon scooted closer to Amy, and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

'Is this Okay?' he said.

Amy looked up at Sheldon and smiled, 'Yes it is.'

They sat there for an hour, with Sheldon's arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing the top of her arm. After the programme had finished Amy got up and placed their empty mugs in the sink.

Sheldon watched he return to him on the couch and he turned to face her.

'I enjoyed that' he said with a smile

'Yes, I did too, I hadn't seen that documentary before'

Sheldon blushed slightly, and looked down at his hands, 'I meant sitting with you like that, it felt nice. The documentary was good too, but I enjoyed being close to you. I thought you should know.' He looked up into her eyes, and before she could answer him back, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Her lips were so soft, and he couldn't help put pull back and then kiss her again, this time sucking on her bottom lip. He heard a small moan come from her and it encouraged him to tilt his head to the side and kiss her again. This time Amy's lips parted and they moved in sync with Sheldon's lips. There was no tongue, but this was the most passionate kiss they had even shared and Sheldon couldn't get enough. He heard another moan, and realised that this time it was coming from him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her body close to his and Amy put her hands around his neck and they carried on kissing. Finally Amy pulled away and they just stared into each other's eyes. Finally Sheldon broke the silence

'That was possible the best thing I have ever experienced. You made my tummy feel all funny, but in a good way.'

Amy nodded, 'We should defiantly do that more often, it felt good for me too. I have to say Sheldon, I'm a bit nervous about becoming more intimate. To be honest I'm a bit scared that you will find it all to much and run away again. It might seem like I know what I'm doing, or how to do things, but I don't.

'Its ok Amy, we will go slow. I want this and so do you. We are both inexperienced and you know I have no clue when it comes to making out, or anything else that involves body parts. But I want us to explore these things together. I want it to feel good and I want us to be comfortable with each other and not shy away. I want to kiss you and touch you, but I want us to thoroughly explore each and every stage that leads up to us making love.'

Sheldon took Amy's hand in his and gave them a squeeze. We can help each other become more intimate.

'Sounds like a plan' Amy agreed, 'I think we should tell each other what feelings we experience when we do these things too. Maybe it will help us feel more comfortable with each other.'

Sheldon nodded in agreement. 'I must say Amy, I'm looking forward to this. To me, I find kissing the way we just did very intimate, it's pleasurable for me too and I can't wait to experience more.'

'Its pleasurable for me too Sheldon. Would you like to try it again?'

Sheldon nodded and moved closer to his girlfriend. He put his hands on her waist again and lent towards her. This time Amy put her hands on his shoulders and moved towards Sheldon. Their lips touched and parted and moved together. Amy tilted her head to the side and her hands slid down to his chest. Sheldon let out an appreciated moan and he moved his hands so they completely circled around her and pulled her as close as he could. A jolt of pleasures shot down his spin to his groin and he felt his arousal grow. It was the first time this had actually happened around Amy. He pulled back and smiled at her.

'That kiss felt different that before. Umm maybe we should stop for a bit.' Sheldon was blushing which didn't go unnoticed by Amy

Amy nodded 'Ok we can stop if you like, didn't you like that kiss?'

Blushing even more, Sheldon sat back on the couch and covered his crotch with his hands. 'Um no, I mean yes I like the kiss, but maybe a little too much.'

Catching on Amy glanced down at his hands 'Oh' she couldn't help but stare at the very obvious bulge in his trousers.

'Stop staring your making it worse!' Sheldon grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap. 'This doesn't normally happen to me. I mean, I wake up like this every morning, but it just goes away on its own. This feels different. I don't know what to do now.'

Amy looked up at Sheldon, 'Sorry I didn't mean to stare like that. I've never seen one before. Is it uncomfortable? Does it hurt?'

'It doesn't really hurt, but it's uncomfortable. Hopefully it will go away, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. I feel very embarrassed. We are only kissing and this happens already!'

'Its normal Sheldon, it's nice to know that you are aroused. I'm glad that your openly talking about it too. Believe me I feel the same way you do, it's just not as obvious. Why don't we have another cup of tea?'

Amy got up from the couch to put the kettle on. Sheldon got up and followed her, 'Here let me help you, it's going down now. So do you feel turned on too?'

Glancing up at Sheldon Amy nodded. 'Yes I do. But I'm used to it, I feel like this a lot around you.'

Sheldon put the tea bags in their mugs 'I like that I make you feel that way. In fact knowing that you feel like that around me only heightens my pleasure. It makes me want to kiss you more.'

Amy couldn't help but smile at this. Sheldon smiled back at her 'What?' He asked

'I dunno, it's just nice. I mean I never thought you would discuss things like this with me.'

Sheldon turned so he was facing his girlfriend and grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was facing him. He bent down a little and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Amy wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on chest. 'Ive changed a lot in this past month Amy and I want to be more open and honest with you. I want us to talk about the way we feel. I just need encouragement as it doesn't come naturally to me.

Amy looked up into Sheldon's big blue eyes and kissed him again.

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
